


Volleyball Boy

by earthtoalec (Panicatthedicksquad)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, alec plays soccer, clary just wants to draw on her napkin, does malec ever stop kissing, no, oh and he dances, raphael plays sports and shit, simon is a stalker, they dont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panicatthedicksquad/pseuds/earthtoalec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically everyone knew who Raphael was. Captain of the volleyball team, member of the soccer team, one of two boys on the dance crew, residential bad boy and notorious player. And of course, Simon was practically the captain of... Well, the captain of Raphael's fan club. Not that anyone knew, of course. Especially not Raphael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volleyball Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Shadowhunters summertime gift exchange!! go me, I finally actually finished a fic.

In his own defense, Raphael had never actually seen Simon Lewis and was fairly certain he wasn’t actually a real person. The posters about his band and his role in the school musical and his talents in the school band and his straight fucking A’s were constantly plastered all over the halls, but Raphael had no idea who he was. Unfortunately, Simon had every idea who Raphael was. Not that he was stalking him, but he was basically stalking him. But then again, basically everyone knew who Raphael was. Captain of the volleyball team, member of the soccer team, one of two boys on the dance crew, residential bad boy and notorious player. And of course, Simon was practically the captain of... well, the captain of Raphael’s fan club. Not that anyone knew, of course. Especially not Raphael.  
It all started when Clary started dating Raphael’s volleyball co-captain, sports king of the school Jace Herondale. The kid played practically every sport under the sun. And, as his girlfriend, Clary went to every. Single. Game. And as her best friend, Simon went with her. He usually paid no attention, but then the first volleyball game of the season rolled around and as soon as the team stepped out onto the court, Simon choked on his Red Bull. Clary rolled her eyes, taking the can from him as he stared wide eyed out at the players.   
“Isn’t that like... Your fifth Red Bull today?”  
“Seventh, actually. But, hey. No biggie.” He said. She took the drink from him, quickly finishing it before he could grab it back and stowing the can in her backpack.   
“Just watch the game, we’re going out to Taki’s with Jace and Magnus and Alec and Izzy afterwards.” She said, eyes focused on Jace scanning the crowd for her. When their eyes met, he winked and grinned and she smiled back, waving slightly with a blush high on her cheeks.  
“I still can’t believe he likes me. Like, he actually likes me. Enough to date me. A Herondale boy.” She said dreamily. Simon rolled his eyes and sarcastically mouthed along with her, his glasses sliding down his nose.   
“We get it, Clary, you don’t realize how pretty you are.” He said, obviously bored of that particular speech. She shoved him and he bumped into Alec, who was sitting next to him. Alec turned away from his conversation with Magnus, who was happily playing with Alec’s fingers, to glare at Simon.   
“Watch it, dipshit.” He growled. Simon shrunk away, blinking widely at Alec.   
“Whoa, dude, calm it. I barely touched you.” He defended, eyes darting to Magnus, who was eagerly watching in amusement.   
“Now, now, pumpkin, don’t antagonize the younglings.” Magnus laughed. Alec made a face at Simon, turning back to Magnus. The two kissed firmly, oblivious to the commotion around them as Jace scored. Clary stood up, dragging Simon with her to cheer and the stadium erupted into screams. Simon watched as Raphael and Jace ran at each other and launched themselves into the air for a painful looking chest bump, laughing and hugging afterwards.   
“Okay, I’m really confused and I seriously don’t understand volleyball. Did something just go down?” Simon asked Clary. The rest of the group had stood up and were hollering as emphatically as the rest of the people around them. Even Alec and Magnus had pulled away from their embrace and were standing, Magnus jumping up and down with his hands on Alec’s shoulders to pull himself higher. Clary stared at Simon in complete exasperation.   
“Yes, Simon, something just went down. Jace just won the game.” She said, rolling her eyes when Simon shoved her.  
“You know I only come to these games for one reason and it sure as hell isn’t because I like the sport.” He said. Clary laughed, throwing her head back in deep chuckles.  
“I know you only come to look at Raphael Santiago’s ass in those shorts.” She said. Magnus ducked around Alec to stare at Simon, a large grin on his face and his eyes wide.  
“What’s this I hear about Raphael Santiago’s ass in those shorts?” He said, holding onto Alec’s waist to maintain his balance. Simon covered his blushing face, turning away from Magnus.   
“Simon only comes to the sports games and dance crew stuff for Raphael.” Clary singsonged. Magnus raised an eyebrow just when Simon raised a hand to defend himself.  
“Well, think of it this way. I go to all the volleyball games because Jace plays volleyball and I go to all the soccer games because Alec plays soccer and I go to the dance crew stuff for Isabelle and I like supporting my friends.” Simon defended. Alec raised an eyebrow, staring at Simon.  
“We’re not friends and you sure as hell don’t come to the soccer games for me.” He said. Simon glared at him.  
“We’re definitely friends and yes I do.” He replied, trying to stare Alec down. Alec rolled his eyes.   
“Oh, yeah? What’s my jersey number?” He asked, making the signature sorry-I-know-you’re-wrong-and-I-intend-to-prove-it face. Simon made a face back.  
“You’re number... Uh... Twenty-six!” He said, smiling to himself.   
“You’re close.” Alec deadpanned. “I’m number eighty-nine.” Simon’s smile dropped. He looked around slowly.   
“And what’s Raphael’s number?” Magnus asked, smile widening. And before he could stop himself, Simon replied.  
“He’s twelve for volleyball, forty-seven for soccer and that one time dance crew did the football themed dance routine, he was number ninety- eight.” Simon looked into everyone’s shocked faces, then hung his head. “Fuck.”

The group at Taki’s took up an entire booth, and that was even with Magnus curled up like a cat on Alec’s lap. Simon sat at the end, with Isabelle smashed between himself and Clary, who was going to have to climb over the both of them to get out, because Simon found himself far too lazy to slide out to let her out. Finally, Clary’s eyes lit up and then narrowed into a deep smirk as she glanced at Simon, who was busy staring at his phone.  
“Si, Jace brought company.” She teased, digging her fingers into the skin under his ribs. He yelped, head snapping up and a blush brightening his cheeks when he made eye contact with none other than Raphael motherfucking Santiago.   
“Holy shit.” He breathed out, staring at Raphael with wide eyes. Raphael blinked at him.   
“Do I have something on my face?” Raphael asked Jace quietly. “That kid won’t stop staring at me.” Jace laughed, shaking his head slowly.  
“That’s Simon Lewis. He does that.” Raphael blanched, running a hand through his hair.  
“You’re fuckin’ kidding me. That’s Simon Lewis? I expected a little less... Nerdy hipster aesthetic.” He whispered to Jace, who laughed.   
“Yeah, most people do.” He said, leading Raphael over to the table. Clary climbed over Simon and Isabelle’s laps to throw her arms around Jace and press a sloppy, wet kiss to his cheek. The two climbed into the booth on the other side, smashing Magnus and Alec against the wall with Jace in the middle and Clary hanging off the edge of the booth. Raphael slipped into the booth beside Simon, effectively squashing him against Izzy, who swung one leg over Simon’s thigh and called it good.   
“Great job out there today, Jace.” Magnus said, idly playing with Alec’s hair. “You’re like a soldier with how seriously you take volleyball.” He added. Jace shrugged, flashing a lopsided smirk in Magnus’ direction.  
“I got soul, but I’m not a soldier.” He responded. Simon choked on his Coke, raising one hand as he caught his breath.  
“Excuse me, but did Barbie just quote a song by The Killers? I’m like, eighty-seven percent sure that’s from a song by The Killers. Do you have music taste I never knew about?!” Simon asked Jace incredulously.  
“Is that from a song? I had no idea. I saw it on this cool edit of Taylor Swift on Twitter.” Jace said, raising an eyebrow at Simon, who visibly deflated.   
“Oh. Right. Taylor Swift.” He mumbled, taking another drink.  
“All These Things That I’ve Done.” Raphael volunteered quietly, looking up from his phone. “That’s the song, and yes, it’s by The Killers.” Simon smiled widely at him.  
“Thanks dude.” He said softly. “You’re Raphael, right? You’re kinda the star of the school.” Raphael laughed, a deep noise from the bottom of his chest. Simon’s mouth opened slightly and his cheeks colored. Raphael leaned away a little, looking at him.   
“I... Yeah, I guess I am. Listen, you come to like, all my games, right?” He asked. Simon nodded.  
“That’s flattering.” He said softly. Simon made a face at him, nearly spitting out his drink.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa. I don’t go for you. I go for Alec and Jace and Isabelle.” Simon defended. Jace cleared his throat, taking a drink of his soda and smirking.  
“If you two are done with your lovers spat, we should probably head to the afterparty.” Simon raised his hands, looking at Jace with wide eyes. He looked almost frightened, his with his blown pupils and pounding heart.  
“No one told me shit about an after party, you guys all know what happens when the Si-Meister does after parties and it sure as fucking hell is never good.” He said. Clary blinked at him, nearly laughing.  
“Do us all a favor and never call yourself that again.” Jace said, staring at Simon in thinly veiled disgust. Simon sneered at Jace, flipping him off.  
“Can it, Barbie, the only person who wants you opinion is Clary and she’s too busy drawing on a napkin to care.” He said. Jace snorted, sticking his tongue out at Simon, turning to look at Clary and pressing his nose against her cheek. She turned, kissing him softly before laughing at something over his shoulder. Jace pulled away, turning around to watch Magnus with a finger on either side of Alec’s mouth, pushing it up and pulling it down into drastic smiles and frowns. Jace laughed quietly at the image, nudging Alec in the ribs with his elbow.  
“You must be really enamored.” Jace taunted. Alec turned his frown to Jace, face nearly blank.  
“Oh, he is!” Magnus sang out, kissing Alec’s cheek with a loud smack. “Anyway, what was that I hear about an after party?” 

Simon didn’t even remember the after party at all. He woke up alone on a couch he didn’t recognize with a splitting headache and no memory of the night before. He stood up to look around, raising his eyebrows at the bleary sight of what he assumed was Magnus spread eagle on top of Alec, who was laying on the floor in the next room. He sat back down, groaning and putting his head between his knees.   
“Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck, my head hurts.” He moaned out, curling up in a ball on the unfamiliar couch. He heard a noise, and cracked open one eye to see a blurry figure placing something on the table in front of him. He fumbled around for his glasses, sliding them on and blinking up at a shirtless Raphael.   
“Please tell me this is your house and you didn’t just scrounge around some rando’s house for medicine.” He groused as Raphael dropped a few Advil tablets onto the table beside the glass of water he’d set down earlier.  
“Of course it’s my house. You’re the one who drank whiskey off my abs and then slept on my couch.” he deadpanned. Simon choked on his water, his glasses nearly falling off with the force of his coughs.   
“I did what off your abs?” He squawked. Raphael sighed boredly, rubbing his temples.   
“Ever heard of body shots, cabron?” Simon stuck his tongue out at Raphael, gently kicking his shin. Raphael rolled his eyes, shaking his head at Simon.  
“You know, as much as I’d love to keep talking about my abs, I actually have to put them to work and go to soccer practice.” He said. Simon realized Raphael was actually in his soccer uniform, his jersey in his hand, and looked pissed about being kept here by ilk like him. He stood up, trying to ignore the way his head spun.  
“I can just... I’ll go.” He mumbled. Raphael looked conflicted and his reached to grab Simon’s hand, releasing it instantly as though it burned him.   
“Come to practice with me and I’ll drive you home after. Jace and Clary took your van last night.” Simon looked up at him, still rubbing his forehead.   
“You don’t mind me coming?” He asked, standing up. Raphael shrugged, but shook his head, starting to walk out the door. Simon hurried after him, sliding into the passenger seat of Raphael’s shitty old Camaro RS. He revved the engine, starting to pull out of the driveway before Simon had even closed his door and buckled in. Simon was on the edge of his seat the entire ride, nearly vomiting multiple times due to Raphael’s meager driving abilities. Finally, they arrived at the school, and Simon looked around the almost empty parking lot before scrambling to catch up with Raphael’s brisk walk. He followed Raphael into the locker room and out to the field. Raphael spun around, waving slightly to Simon and motioning towards where Magnus sat on the bleachers, nose buried in a copy of Vogue. Simon dashed up the metal steps, settling down beside Magnus and pulling out his chemistry textbook.   
“So, have you finally admitted your deep, dark love for Raphael Santiago?” Magnus asked, not looking up from his magazine and tabbing a page full of lingerie.   
“I don’t think it’s deep and dark anymore. I was under the impression everyone knew.” Simon replied sarcastically, flipping to the chapter on pH levels.   
“So you admit it?” Magnus smirked, slowly closing the magazine. SImon shrugged.  
“I guess. I mean, he’s just... I mean, how could I not feel like that?” He asked, looking up to shamelessly stare at Raphael. “He’s kind of great.” He added.  
“Oh, I know.” Magnus said softly. “I know how you feel.” Simon sighed softly, finally looking away from Raphael when the other boy glanced up at him.  
“Should I tell him?” He asked. Magnus shook his head, reopening his magazine and licking his finger to swipe to the next page. Simon scowled down at the models in confusion, shoulders slumping.  
“Let him come to you. You know how Raph is. If you approach him and startle him, he’ll distance himself. Let me talk to him.” Simon smiled at Magnus.   
“You’d do that for me? I mean, one way or another... I will possess his heart” He said. Magnus nodded, clearing his throat and tabbing a page full of trench coats and sweaters. Simon looked between him and the magazine.  
“I think you’re too flamboyant for a trench coat, Mags. Unless it’s open and you’re wearing like.. A sequin top under.” He mumbled. Magnus threw his head back in laughter, which prompted Alec to look up at the pair.   
“I’m shopping for Alec and Clary. Lord knows we’ve waited long enough for those two to get some kind of sense for fashion. And also, don’t quote Death Cab for Cutie, people might start thinking you’re a hipster, and sweetheart, between us, with the glasses and the beanies and the cardigans, sometimes I wonder that myself.” Magnus said, looking Simon up and down over the the top of his sequined sunglasses. Simon looked down at his outfit and shrugged.  
“Whatever, I think I dress like an indie rock star, which, coincidentally, is what I am.” He said, puffing out his chest. Magnus sighed.  
“I’m pretty sure they’re the same thing. Anyway, practice is over and therefor, I’m going to head into the locker room to see Alec. Just... Wait here.” He said, hopping down the steps and racing into the locker, leaving Simon sitting in confusion on the metal bleachers.

“We need to talk.”  
Magnus and Alec separated, Alec’s hand drifting down from where it was shoved up the back of Magnus’ shirt. Raphael was sweaty and hot and looked utterly stressed from where he stood, still fully dressed in his uniform. Magnus blinked at him and Alec scowled, eyes narrowed.  
“Can it not wait? We’re a little busy.” He growled. Raphael glared back, before turning his attention to Magnus.  
“I think Simon might like me. Like, romantically.” He said. Magnus looked shocked, but burst out laughing, nearly doubling over with the force of his guffaws.  
“Are you fucking stupid?” Alec deadpanned. “Of course he does. Literally everyone knows that.” Raphael ran a hand through his hair, not noticing Magnus looking at something over his shoulder.   
“Well... I like him back. But there’s no good way to go about it! ‘Hey, Simon, I know you stalked me for nearly three years but I kinda get off on it’?! Oh, what about ‘Hello, you drank a shot of tequila off my abs and you looked so cute afterwards I forced your friends to take your car so you had to sleep on my couch?!’” He hollered sarcastically. Magnus had been twirling his finger around in a circle nearly the entire speech, but Raphael noticed only after he finished.   
“What, Magnus?” He yelled. Magnus mouthed something and Raphael spun around, his eyes blowing wide and his breath catching in his throat when he saw Simon staring at him.   
“You.. You’re... Into me?” Simon stuttered. Raphael strode confidently across the locker room, pressing his lips firmly against Simon’s.   
“Wanna go out for dinner?” Simon gasped out when they pulled apart.  
“Abso-fucking-lutely.”

Raphael was at the gym, with Simon being his very handy spotter sitting firmly on his feet as he did sit-ups, pressing a kiss to Simon’s lips every time he pulled himself up as a reward.  
“I can’t believe you.” Simon grumbled, his chin on Raphael’s knees. Raphael laughed, kissing him.  
“Yes, you can.” He said. “Besides, you know I train better when you’re here.” He answered. Simon shrugged nonchalantly.   
“Do you still want me to come to the game this Saturday?” He asked nervously.   
“Of course I do. I still think it’s cute how you came to every game for me, even before we started dating.” Raphael smirked, coming up for another kiss. Simon laughed, shaking his head with a blush high on his cheekbones.  
“I didn’t come for you, asshole.” He muttered, looking away. Raphael lifted up again, pushing their noses together, still smirking.   
“Not yet.”


End file.
